matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Sceptre of Undying
The Scepter of Undying is the Support Gadget by MatthewGo707. |level_required = 32|image1 = Scepter of Undying.png}} Appearance * It is a staff that consists of diamond-blue handle, and a ruby gemstone located on the top where two golden wings are attached to it. On top there is a golden cross, which signifies the resurrecting ability. Features * = Resurrects you after death but that the enemy who killed you will not receive points, and that the killstreaks you have earned earned prior to being killed will be continued. However, unlike the Resurrection gadget, your HP and armor are fully restored whereas the latter restores only your HP. * Aggression = Tremendously increases ALL your weapon's damage, fire rate, capacity (and its reserve) and mobility, as if boosting the morale of yourself and teammates (if with area of effect). **(NOTE:This effect happens after the user is resurrected). Strategy Tips *Use this like the Resurrection but with retained stats and maxed out armor and HP. *Note that you will get 35 points for getting a kill after resurrecting by this gadget. The point is called "Hellraiser". For more information, see Points System. *If you have died, then this gadget made you resurrect and give the opponent a disadvantage. *Since surviving in PvE modes, in most cases is not difficult, this gadget can be a very useful tool to survive even longer, especially in Arena. *This can be used as a helpful tool in order to continue on getting Flag Capture and Point Capture exclusive kill streaks. *This gadget cools once in two minutes, and can be used up to roughly 2 times in a standard match. *Useful for continuing the Arena match for farming purposes after you were killed by the enemies. Counters *If your on low HP after killing them run before they can get resurrected *When you killed the user, then resurrected, use your most efficient weapon and kill the user again. **It also happens to their ammunition, where they keep the ammo count they had before they died, they can run into a shortage of ammunition, making them easier to kill. *You can easily tell when a player has used their if: **One: There are no points rewarded for killing them. **Two: If in all of the competitive modes (except in Deadly Games and Co-op Survival), there is not a kill point added to your score. **Three: You killed a player, then after 2 to 3 seconds, you see the same player having a yellow light flashes on their character. *Using the Disabler (effective BEFORE the is triggered) will render the gadget in question useless. **Anything with can do the trick, too. *Play in areas where gadgets are disabled (e.g. Sniper forts and Knife Party). *Try getting the opponent to waste their ability by using a Voodoo Snowman before killing them again after Resurrection, although this sacrifices your ability to get another free kill later in the game. However, be aware that the user has his entire HP and armor maxed out upon resurrection. *Luckily, it has a longer cooldown, compared to that of Resurrection. However, do not feel comfortable just because of this disadvantage, since the user has his HP and armor points FULLY MAXED. Trivia *Essentially, this is an improved version of the Resurrection due to the following: **It has a shorter cooldown compared to the latter, as it was reduced to 20 seconds. **It allows also the armor points to be maxed instantly, whereas it did not in the latter. *It is the most expensive of all gadgets, costing 750 s. *Its cooldown as increased fro 20 to 120 in the 15.5.0 update. *It is now a successor of the removed Resurrection but with a much higher price to be obtained. Category:Gadgets Category:Support Category:Resurrection Category:Aggression